Le futur sauve le passé
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Et si Hagoromo avait donné une nouvelle chance à Madara et Hashirama? Et si ils étaient remonté dans le temps le jour où ils se sont rencontrés? Et si ils avaient eu plus d'aide pour changé le passé? Pourront ils sauvé le passé, même en sachant ce qui se passera? Pour le savoir, il faut lire l'histoire. averticement: Yaoi! [Hashirama X Madara] [Tobirama x Izuna] Bonne Lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut cher lecteurs, ici**

 **Je n'es qu'une chose à vous dire, et ces bonne lecture !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIR 3 )**

 **Le futur sauve le passé**

 **Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle chance**

Dans une entre aussi sombre que la nuit, était possible de distingué deux silhouettes.

Le premier, était un homme qu'une trentaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts hérissés et les yeux de la même couleur: Obito Uchiwa.

Et le deuxième, un vieille homme aux long cheveux mi-hérissés blanc, et des yeux noirs comme la nuit, il avait d'énorme rides sur tous le visage, et devait avoir plus de 100 ans: Madara Uchiwa.

Madara avait de plus en plus de mal à respiré. Il savait parfaitement que son heure avait depuis bien longtemps sonné. Si il était encore en vit, ces uniquement grâce au Gedô Mazô. Mais il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de l'utilisé et de mettre la prochaine face de son plan à exécution !

Madara regarda une dernier fois son apprenti, avant de fermé les yeux pour de bon.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était dans une pièce grise et il était debout sur l'eau qui flotté dans la salle. Mais Madara se sentait différent. Il se sentait plus fort, moins fatigué, en parfaite santé.

Quand il regarda sa main, il remarque immédiatement qu'elle n'était plus ridé mais bien lisse et bien jeune. Il regarda son reflet dans l'eau et fut abasourdi: Ses cheveux était redevenu noirs et son visage n'avait plus aucune ride ! On venait de lui retirer 100 ans de moins !

Avant qu'il ne puis comprendre, Madara vit deux hommes s'approcher de lui.

Le premier, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, était l'Ermite Rikudô en personne !

Et qu'en Madara vit le deuxième, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissent cette personne. Devant lui ce tenait Hashirama Senju -lui aussi devenu plus jeune- son meilleur ami et rival !

Contrairement à ces habitude, Hashirama avait une expression sérieuse qu'il utilisé uniquement quand il l'affrontait.

« Qu'a tu dont fait Madara. » murmura sombrement Hashirama.

Madara savait que se n'était pas une question, mais il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner l'égerment au ton accusateur de son vieux rival.

Hagoromo qui jusqu'ici était rester silencieux finit par parlé « Tu a fait bien des chose Madara Uchiwa. Ou plutôt, tu VA faire des chose. Des chose bien terrible. »

Avant que Madara ne puis dire quoi que se soit, Hagoromo continua. « Gamamaru ma prédit l'avenir et se que auront les conséquence de tes actes. »

Hashirama reprit la parole en hurlent de colère . « Tu vas déclenché une guerre Madara ! Une guerre qui se terminera qu'après de longs combat sanglent et remplit de mort ! Comment peux tu faire ça !? »

Madara avait sursauter à l'explosion de colère d'Hashirama. Ce dernier murmura plus calmement mais tristement. « Qu'est donc devenu notre rêve ? »

Madara se sentait bizarre de re-entendre tous ceci. Leurs rêve ? Cela fessait des années qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. Mais il répondit. « Les Senju mettaient les Uchiwa à l'écart ! »

Hagoromo se décida à intervenir avait qu'une dispute éclate. « Si je vous ai tous les deux réuni ici, c'est pour une bonne raisons. » Cela attira l'attention de Madara, puis ce que Hashirama était déjà en courent.

« Sachez que bien de terrible chose ne seraient jamais arrivés, si vous aviez pris les bonne décision au bon moment. Mais il a fallu que l'histoire ce répète. » dit l'Ermite Rikudô. Ce qui attira la curiosité de Madara. Hagoromo leurs raconta toute son l'histoire. **(Vous devriez la connaître).**

« Mais je ne peux as tolérer de voir se que le monde deviendra. J'ai donc décidé de vous renvoyé dans le passé le jour où vous vous étier rencontré pour que vous changiez votre destin, et par la même occasion, celui du monde. »

Madara était abasourdi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il jeta un œil à Hashirama: lui était très satisfait de l'idée de l'Ermite Rikudô. Les deux se tourner vers Madara pour avoir ça réponse.

Madara réfléchit un moment. C'est vrai que remonté dans le temps n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Et puis il n'y avait rien qui le retenait ici, pas une famille, pas un ami, non, rien. Mais il posa tout de même une question. « Qu'es se que je gagne dans tous ça ? ».

Ce fut Hashirama qui lui répondit. « Tu peux avoir une vit meilleur. Notre rêve de créé un monde où il n'y aura que paix et amour pourra enfin se réalisé. Et tu pourra retrouvé Izuna. »

Madara écarquilla les yeux à la dernier phrase de son ami. _Izuna._ Son petit frère. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours tant voulut le retrouvé.

Madara prit une grande inspiration avant de déclaré. « Très bien, j'accepte. Si pour retrouvé Izuna je doit supporté Hashirama toute ma vit, je pourrai encore survivre. Mais je te préviens Hashirama que si Tobirama retouche à un seule cheveux d'Izuna, je te promet que je lui arracherait les boyaux ! ».

Hashirama bouda un peu qu'en il entendit la premier parti, mais il fronça les sourcilles aux menaces faites sur son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à Madara, pour être plus que fous de rage envers Tobirama pour avoir tuer son frère.

Hagoromo les préviens « Au moment venus vous recevrai tous les deux de l'aide et sachez que moi aussi je serrai là si les chose devenait trop dure. Maintenant, prenez mes mains. »

Madara tenu sa mains droite, et Hashirama sa mains gauche.

Ils sentir tous deux, une étrange sensation les parcourir et une lumière les engloutir. Avant de complètement disparaître, ils pure entendre un « Bonne chance à vous. »

 **A suivre...**

 **Et voilà, ce premier chapitre est finit. Qu'es se que vous en avait pensé ?**

 **D'après vous, que va t'il se passé** **dans le futur ?**

 **Que vont changez Madara et Hashirama ?**

 **Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard et pour mes fautes d'orthographes au premier chapitre. Mais maintenant je me suis corrigée, j'espère avoir fait moins de fautes.**

 **Je tiens à m'adresser à vous:**

 **Patate** **: Vraiment désolée pour les fautes, mais cette fois-ci se sera mieux corrigé. Sinon, profite bien du chapitre !**

 **Menthe** **: Cette fois j'ai fait plus attention, alors profite bien du chapitre !**

 **MisterEvoli** **: Sympa... Un conseil: si tu n'aimes pas, inutile de mettre un commentaire, sachant que tu peux me le dire en face.**

 **Shirka monstre** **: Merci beaucoup petite sœur.**

 **Bon ! Je vous ai fait suffisamment patienter !**

 **Alors, voilà le deuxième chapitre et bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 3 )**

 **Le futur sauve le passé**

 **Chapitre 2: La famille retrouvée**

 **Coté de Madara:**

Madara ouvrit ses yeux, et remarqua qu'il était allongé sur un lit. Il grimaça en se redressant en position assise, et étudia son environnement: il était dans une pièce moyenne qui se composait d'une commode, le lit sur lequel il était assis, une fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir une lueur de lumière parvenant du soleil, mais il remarqua surtout le meuble où il rangeait toutes ses armes ! Et à force de bien détailler la pièce, Madara finit par la reconnaître: c'était son ancienne chambre, quand il vivait encore avec le clan Uchiwa !

« Çà a vraiment marcher...» murmura Madara, abasourdi.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'un petit miroir. Madara écarquilla les yeux en détaillant son reflet: il avait un teint clair, ses cheveux étaient d'un noirs mi-longs avec une légère teinte bleue, ses yeux avaient gardés leur couleur, mais surtout, il avait retrouvé son corps de 13 ans !

Le nouveau jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas un instant douté de la grande puissance de L'Ermite Rikudô, mais surtout qu'il puisse VRAIMENT "remonter dans le temps" et le remettre dans son corps d'enfant, était quelque chose qui allait au-delà de son imagination !

Mais les faits étaient réels. Madara se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul, Hashirama aussi était là, à la même époque et au même âge.

Madara se retient de lever les yeux au ciel à cette dernière pensée. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Hashirama pouvait avoir 13 ou même 40 ans c'était toujours la même chose ! En deux mots pour le décrire: immature !

Le jeune Uchiwa sorti de ses pensées se rappelant surtout pourquoi il avait accepté cette nouvelle chance: Izuna.

Son plus jeune frère. C'était en particulier pour lui qu'il était ici.

Madara se prépara, il se vêtit des vêtements dont il avait l'habitude de porter étant enfant, une chemise au col large légèrement ouverte avec l'emblème de son clan sur le dos, et un pantalon bleu avec des bandages autour de ses tibias.

En descendant, Madara essaya de se re-familiariser avec cette maison dans laquelle il avait grandi.

« Bonjour grand-frère. »

Madara s'est figé à cette voix. Il se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur: il vit Izuna !

Dès cet instant, le jeune Uchiwa eu envie de serrer son frère dans ses bras et laisser ses larmes de joie couler. Mais il se retient, sa fierté d'Uchiwa ne lui permettait pas.

Mais une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées « Tout va bien grand-frère ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. » demanda Izuna, légèrement inquiet.

« Non, tout va bien Izuna. » lui répondit son frère avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Izuna le regarda suspicieux un instant, mais finit par hausser les épaules avant de s'éloigner.

Madara sourit encore plus intérieurement. Il était tellement heureux de retrouver Izuna, cette fois il le protégerait, personne ne le lui enlèvera !

Madara commença à se demander. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours la même force de lorsqu'il était adulte ? Pouvait-il activer son Mangekyô Sharingan ? Avait-il encore la même maîtrise de son chakra ? C'étaient ces choses qu'il allait devoir tester sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement. Mais il faudra surtout qu'il parte à la rivière l'après-midi pour retrouver son unique et éternel rival.

Madara eût un sourire à cette pensée. Il fallait bien avouer que quand personne ne savait qu'il voyait Hashirama, tout allait bien, dorénavant ils pourraient à deux mettre un plan d'action pour l'avenir.

 _Tu as intérêt à être à l'heure Hashirama._

 **Coté d'Hashirama:**

Une seule chose occupait l'esprit d'Hashirama: le bonheur de se retrouvé là !

Dès qu'il fût réveillé et habillé, il partit immédiatement trouver ses frères. Dès qu'il vit Kawarama, Itama et Tobirama, il les prit dans ses bras et du empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Kawarama et Itama ont juste souris, sachant que leur plus grand-frère était très sentimental. Tobirama par contre a grimacé et s'est débattu de l'étreinte de son aîné. Mais Hashirama ne l'as pas lâché, il était bien trop heureux de retrouver ses petits-frères. Cette fois-ci il s'est juré, il les protégeraient jusqu'au bout !

Mais au moment où Hashirama s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin pour la rivière, il remarqua que Kawarama était dehors avec une armure et ses armes.

« Où vas-tu Kawarama ? » demanda Hashirama

« Papa m'a dit que je partais en mission. » lui répondit le petit Senju, surexcité.

Hashirama écarquilla les yeux en se rappellant: ce jour où lui et Madara se sont rencontrés, fût aussi le jour où Kawarama a été tué sur le champs de bataille !

 _Non ! Jamais je ne laisserais celà arriver encore une fois !_ Jura Hashirama. Il avait accepté de remonter le temps pour bâtir un monde de paix et d'amour, mais surtout pour sauver ses deux petits-frères.

 _Désolé Madara. J'ai peur de devoir prendre assez de retard._

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ?**

 **D'après vous, Hashirama va-t-il réussir à sauver Kawarama et Itama par la suite ?**

 **Madara et Hashirama vont ils redevenir amis ou rivaux ?**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, je crois avoir trouvé un moyen d'aller plus vite.**

 **Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

 **Astagram : Merci pour ton commentaire, quant à savoir si Hashirama s'auvera son frère, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre.**

 **Menthe : Désolée pour mon retard, voici la suite.**

 **IIII : Voici le chapitre. **

**iiii : Saches que je n'abandonne jamais une histoire !**

 **Pour info:**

« Parole »

 **"Tehnique"**

 _Penser_

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 3 )**

 **Le futur sauve le passé**

 **Chapitre 3: Un ami retrouvé et un frère à sauver**

 _Mais que fait cet imbécile d'Hashirama ?!_ Se demanda en grognant Madara.

Le jeune Uchiwa était à la rivière où lui et Hashirama s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans leur jeunesse. Mais Madara était à deux doigts d'exploser, pourquoi ? Parce que ce crétin d'Hashirama était en retard de 2h !

Le jeune héritier Uchiwa soupira d'agacement. À peine remonté à leur vieille époque, que l'autre abruti ne perdait pas de temps pour se faire remarquer avec ses pitreries !

« Ça fait un baïl dit moi ? » demanda une voix, amusée.

Madara sursauta, cette voix était très familière. En relevant la tête, le garçon aux cheveux noirs vit un autre garçon de son âge, la peau bronzée, les yeux noirs et la coupe en bol noir: Hashirama.

Pendant un moment, Madara fut perturbé de revoir son vieil ami et rival, à l'âge de 13 ans, et une certaine nostalgie le pris. Mais il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité « Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si t'avais pas oublié ! »

Mais bizarrement, le regard d'Hashirama ne flancha pas, il ne souriait même pas. Il regardait juste l'Uchiwa avec surprise et une autre émotion que Madara ne comprenait pas.

Avant même que ce dernier l'ait compris, Madara vit Hashirama décendre à toute vitesse du rocher sur lequel il était perché, et se retrouva serré dans les bras du jeune Senju.

Il fallut un moment à Madara pour se remettre de sa surprise, avant d'essayer de se dégager « Mais lâche moi crétin, qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang ?! » le jeune Uchiwa se sentit rougir de gêne, pas du tout habitué à ce genre de contact.

« _Ç_ a fait si longtemps...» murmura Hashirama avec nostalgie, sans lâcher son ami.

Madara rougit encore plus. Bon, oui cela faisait longtemps, mais pas non plus besoin d'exagérer ! « Peu importe ! Où étais-tu passé ?! Cela fait 2h que je t'attends comme un idiot ! » demanda-t-il, après avoir réussi à se libérer de sa prise.

Le visage d'Hashirama devint un peu sérieux « Désolé, mais il fallait que je sauve mon petit-frère. » face au regard confus de Madara, le jeune Senju se dépêcha de préciser « Aujourd'hui, en plus de notre rencontre, c'est aussi le jour où mon petit-frère Kawarama s'était fait tuer pendant une mission...je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça...» la dernière partie fut prononcée dans un murmure, mais un profond soulagement était présent dans les yeux du garçon à la coupe au bol.

Madara réfléchit un instant...oui, il se souvenait brièvement avoir entendu dire que Butsuma Senju avait eu 4 fils, dont le plus jeune s'appelait Kawarama, mais qu'il était mort très jeune. Donc c'était pour cela qu'Hashirama était arrivé en retard, réalisa-t-il, son vieil ami était parti sauver son petit-frère.

Le jeune Uchiwa ressentit une pointe de jalousie à cela. Hashirama a eu la chance de retrouver ses 3 petits-frères. Mais lui n'a retrouvé que Izuna, sur les 4, son petit-frère préféré, certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'a jamais voulu revoir les autres. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil dans le passé, Madara soupira de déception et de tristesse. Il redevint vite sérieux, il était hors de question pour lui de montrer un moment de faiblesse devant Hashirama, qui ce dernier le regardait interloqué.

« Alors...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? » demanda Madara pour détourner le sujet, même si une pointe de réelle curiosité perlait dans sa voix.

Hashirama redevint totalement sérieux « Kawarama s'apprêtait à partir en mission. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au champ de bataille et...» il commença.

 **Flash-back**

Derrière un épais rocher, Hashirama regardait de loin son plus jeune frère et certains membres de son clan en pleine bataille.

Le jeune héritier Senju regarda le combat avec crainte. Pas étonnant que Kawarama ait été tué sur ce champ de bataille, c'était même certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas ! Tous les Senju avec Kawarama y compris étaient au nombre de 13. Mais les Uchiwa étaient 12, avec 10 de leur alliés, du clan Hagoromo. Au total, 22 Shinobi contre 13 ! Ils étaient déjà en infériorité numérique, et si ça continuait, ils allaient tous se faire tuer, Kawarama y compris !

Le combat avait commencé, 2 Senju étaient tombés, avec 2 Uchiwa et 1 Hagoromo. Pourant, Hashirama voyait que ça commençait à aller mal, Kawarama venait de se prendre une technique Katon qui lui avait brûlé le bras droit, le laissant inapte à l'utiliser !

Il fallait intervenir maintenant !

Sans même réfléchir, Hashirama sauta du rocher derrière lequel il était caché, et fit les signes de la main **"** **Mokuton - Dragon Ligneux !"**

Soudainement, un immense dragon de bois avec un nez en forme de tronc surgit, il s'enroula autour des Senju pour les protéger, et écrasa les ninjas ennemis qui ne comprirent jamais ce qui se passa.

« Kawarama ! » Hashirama se précipita pour prendre son petit-frère tremblant dans ses bras, sans se soucier du regard étrange qu'il recevait des autres membres de son clan. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hashirama paniqué.

Kawarama était tellement perturbé. Avec tous ces ninjas et les blessures sur son corps...il a vraiment cru ne jamais s'en sortir. Mais il était là, bien vivant, avec son grand-frère qui venait d'arriver et par la même occasion, lui avait sauvé la vie avec une technique qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue utiliser. Sans même répondre, Kawarama s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son grand-frère comme si sa vie en dépendait, se moquant de la douleur des brûlures sur son bras droit, et laissant couler ses larmes. Il a vraiment eu si peur de mourir !

« Chut...tout va bien petit-frère. C'est fini je suis là. » murmura doucement Hashirama en tenant bien l'enfant contre lui. C'était si rare pour Hashirama de voir Kawarama pleurer, mais c'était pourtant normal. Dans un monde pour les Shinobi, les larmes étaient vues comme un signe de faiblesse, ce que leur père n'appréciait pas. Kawarama c'est toujours forcé à ne jamais pleurer. Mais là pour Hashirama, c'était un douloureux rappel que Kawarama avait beau être un ninja très doué pour son âge, il avait tout de même que 7 ans, c'était encore un très jeune enfant ! « Allez viens, on rentre. Il faut te faire soigner. » lui dit gentiment Hashirama en regardant d'un oeil critique le bras brûlé de son frère. « Réunissez tous les blessés, nous rentrons. » ordonna-t-il à l'homme le plus proche du groupe. Mais il vit que ce dernier continuait à le regarder d'une manière ahurie pour sa soudaine présence ici et cette drôle de technique. « Vous m'avez entendu ?! »

« Euh...! Oui Hashirama-sama ! » sursauta le Senju en revenant sur terre.

Hashirama aida Kawarama à se relever, tout en continuant à rester accroché à lui. Malgré la terreur qu'il avait ressenti, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde joie: il avait réussi, il avait sauvé Kawarama ! « Grand-frère ? » murmura tout bas Kawarama, parlant pour la première fois. Hashirama sorti de sa rêverie, l'enfant avait murmuré si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. « C'était quoi cette technique ? »

« Oh ! » répondit bêtement l'adolescent, il avait totalement oublié celà. Il trouva vite un mensonge « C'était le Mokuton, une nouvelle technique que j'ai créé récemment. »

Kawarama sembla se contenter de cette réponse. Mais dans le fond, Hashirama avait foncé dans la bataille et utilisé une de ses techniques les plus puissantes, qu'il parvint à créer une fois adulte. Le jeune Senju était rassuré que celà ai marché, car pour le coup...il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait encore utiliser ses techniques !

 **Fin Flash-back**

...

« Attends. Tu es clairement en train de me dire, que tu as foncé tête baissée face à 19 ninjas, sans même savoir si tu avais encore toutes tes capacités physiques du futur ?! »

Le sourire nerveux et la main derrière la tête d'Hashirama fut suffisant pour lui répondre.

Madara leva son poing de colère. Mais quel crétin ! Pendant les longues heures d'absence d'Hashirama, Madara put utiliser ses plus grandes techniques et en était arrivé à cette conclusion: il pouvait encore utiliser ses techniques passées, mais étant dans son corps d'adolescent, ses bobines de Chakra ne sont pas autant développées qu'avant, lui demandent plus d'énergie. Mais cet idiot avait foncé dans le tas sans être sûr de rien ! Et c'est pourtant lui qui dirigera le clan Senju, fondera avec lui le Village Caché par les Feuilles d'Arbres et deviendra le Premier Hokage ? À ce rythme, c'est à se demander si cet imbécile irresponsable ne se fera pas tuer bêtement avant !

Hashirama ne vit pas le coup de Madara lui arriver au-dessus de la tête, faisant tomber le jeune Senju en position assise. Hashirama pouvait jurer voir des flammes dans les yeux de son ami. « Mais t'es vraiment le plus grand crétin du monde Shinobi ! T'aurais pu te faire tuer en faisant ça ! » lui cria Madara

Malgré la douleur qui lui fit tenir sa tête, Hashirama ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire taquin « Oh, ça veut dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

Madara se sentit rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « A-Absolument pas ! » dit-il en se retournant les bras croisés « Juste qu'il faut que l'on soit 2 pour changer le passé ! »

Hashirama rit de bon cœur en voyant la gêne de son ami. Celà faisait du bien au jeune Senju de voir Madara réagir ainsi, ça prouvait que malgré ces années passées à se faire la guerre, Madara tenait encore un peu à lui.

Hashirama ne l'avouait jamais, mais celà l'avait grandement affecté de voir son meilleur ami le regarder avec haine et mépris pendant plusieurs années, tout ça à cause de leurs clans et de leurs noms.

Et Madara ? Avait-il ressenti la même douleur que lui pendant un moment ? Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais...

« Bon, c'est bien marrant tout ça, mais revenons à des sujets plus importants. » le visage d'Hashirama devint d'un sérieux qui lui était rare.

Madara s'adossa contre un rocher en croisant les bras, sachant très bien de quoi le garçon à la coupe au bol faisait allusion « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que l'on devrait faire, toi ? »

Hashirama se laissa tomber en position accroupie contre le même rocher en soupirant « Il faudrait rallier nos 2 clans, mais une chose est sûre: ce n'est pas mon père qui risque de proposer une quelconque trêve avec les Uchiwa. »

« Ni le mien. » le prévint Madara, même s'il savait que son ami s'en doutait « Mais il faut surtout s'assurer que nos frères ne nous suivent pas cette fois. » conclu le jeune Uchiwa.

Hashirama devint sombre à la pensée de leurs frères. Pendant la première année que le jeune Senju et le jeune Uchiwa se sont connus, ils se voyaient que de temps-en-temps, ils n'attiraient donc pas l'attention. Mais pendant la deuxième année, ils ont fondé une amitié très soudée, au point de se voir pratiquement tous les jours. Mais celà a été leur perte, Tobirama et Izuna les ont suivis et les ont dénoncés...

Parfois, Hashirama se demandait ce qui serait arrivé si leurs frères ne les avaient pas suivis ou dénoncés. Lui et Madara seraient-ils restés amis ? Se seraient-ils dit leurs noms sans crainte avec plus de confiance ?

« On s'en assurera. » aquiesça Hashirama « Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est assurer au mieux la survie de nos clans jusqu'à ce que nous les reprenions. » c'est vrai quand y réfléchissant bien, les deux jeunes garçons se rendaient vraiment compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer grand-chose pour le moment.

« Mais celà veut dire aussi que l'on ne se verra que peu de fois pendant l'année qui va suivre. »termina Madara.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu vas te sentir seul sans moi ? » le taquina Hashirama en souriant.

Madara rougit de plus belle « Sûrement pas ! Celà va même me faire de longues vacances de pas voir ta coupe au bol ! »

Pourtant Madara regretta la seconde d'après, d'avoir dit celà. Hashirama ne dit rien, il ne fit que le regarder avec un sourire triste. Madara fut étonné, il avait déjà plusieurs fois insulté Hashirama de tous les noms, mais jamais encore il ne le vit réagir de cette façon. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer pour qu'il ait une telle expression ?

Hashirama baissa la tête et se releva avec toujours cette expression triste, voire même résigné « On en reste à ce plan. » il commença à tourner les talons pour partir « Il vaudrait mieux que l'on rentre maintenant avant que quelqu'un remarque notre absence. » sa voie aussi été si triste, le jeune Senju continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Madara regarda un instant vers les rochers où avait disparu de sa vision Hashirama. Il était perturbé, pourquoi son ami avait-il réagi ainsi ? Pourquoi une telle expression si triste, et pas fausse comme habituellement ? Madara se passa une main sur ses yeux en grimaçant, il n'aimait pas ne rien comprendre ! Surtout ce sentiment bizarre qui gisait dans sa poitrine. Il se décida à faire demi-tour pour rentrer. Mais sur le chemin, il ne fit pas attention au bruit qui l'entourait, ni ce qu'il y avait devant lui, juste le regard si résigné d'Hashirama qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si...coupable.

 **Au village Senju**

L'expression douloureuse d'Hashirama se transforma en pur bonheur en voyant ses 3 petits-frères, dont Itama et Kawarama se sont immédiatement jetés dans ses bras en le voyant.

« C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte grand-frère ? Tu as sauvé Kawarama et toute son équipe à toi tout seul alors que tu étais face à 19 ninjas ? » demanda Itama avec crainte et admiration dans ses yeux pour son grand-frère.

Hashirama ferma les yeux avec un sourire nerveux. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse très attention aux Jutsu qu'il utilise, s'il devint si fort du jour au lendemain, beaucoup se poseraient des questions, des questions qu'il ne faut surtout pas poser « Euh...oui, avec le Mokuton, un nouveau Jutsu que je viens de mettre au point. »

Plus loin, Tobirama était grognon. Après le retour de l'équipe de Kawarama, ce dernier leur avait raconté comment Hashirama les avaient sauvés en utilisant une technique appelée "Mokuton". Pendant le reste de la journée, Tobirama essaya de la reproduire sous l'œil attentif de Kawarama, mais rien, il n'y arrivait absolument pas !

« Merci beaucoup grand-frère. » murmura Kawarama, toujours attaché à lui. Hashirama pouvait voir plus de peur que d'admiration dans son regard, il comprit que son frère n'était pas encore remis du champ de bataille, il fut tout de même rassuré de voir que le bras brûlé de Kawarama avait été traité et bandé.

Hashirama les serra plus fort dans ses bras « C'est parfaitement normal. Je ne laisserai jamais personne vous faire du mal. » il les regarda tous les 3, avec Tobirama plus loin « À aucun de vous. » Les 2 dans ses bras ont juste souries, Tobirama garda une expression neutre, mais l'héritier Senju put voir une lueur de reconnaissance briller dans ses yeux rouges.

Mais Hashirama perdit tout sourire quand il vit son père approcher. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans le passé, Butsuma Senju fut la seule personne qu'il avait à peine salué. D'un réflexe protecteur, Hashirama rapprocha ses 2 petits-frères près de lui.

Son père s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux, détaillant particulièrement Kawarama et son aîné, puis levant un cil agacé aux bras d'Hashirama autour de ses frères et le visage apeuré de son plus jeune. Pour Butsuma Senju, un vrai Shinobi ne montre pas ses émotions, ce qui l'agassait fortement de voir toujours Hashirama si souriant et accros au contact physique ! Il lui dit de sa voix habituellement froide « On m'a dit que tu avais sauvé l'équipe envoyée en mission Hashirama, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit que tu partais en mission. »

Hashirama fronça les sourcils « J'ai vu Kawarama partir en mission, et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai préféré les suivre pour m'assurer que tout se passerait bien. » lui répondit son fils d'un ton égal.

Son père continua de le fixer, cherchant un signe de mensonge, mais finit par hôcher la tête « Bien. » il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Kawarama, détaillant d'un œil critique son plus jeune « Quand à toi, tache de faire mieux que ça la prochaine fois. » Hashirama serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre. Il regarda son père s'éloigner avec colère.

C'est tout ce qu'il disait ?! Son plus jeune fils de 7 ans a faillit mourir sur un champ de bataille, et il se permettait de le critiquer pour sa performance au lieu de s'assurer que son enfant allait bien ! Même lui qui était allé sur ce champ de bataille alors qu'il ne le devrait pas, il ne regardait même pas s'il était en bonne santé ? Alors qu'il aurait pu perdre 2 fils le même jour !

L'aîné des frères grogna en regardant de loin son "père", parfois, Hashirama se demandait si son père les aimait vraiment comme Butsuma le disait en les envoyant à la guerre. Même des fois, Hashirama se demandait s'il aimait juste son père.

Mais il avait autre chose à penser pour l'instant. Il laissa Tobirama, qui s'était rapproché, aidé Kawarama avec son bras brûlé, et Hashirama retint fort Itama contre lui, sans se soucier du regard interrogateur de ce dernier.

Kawarama était sauvé, maintenant s'était Itama qu'il fallait sauver !

 **Quelque part une ombre noire observait de loin Hashirama et Madara**

« Alors tu les as renvoyés dans le passé pour sauver l'avenir ? » l'ombre eut un sourire sadique, montrant ses dents carnassières « Mais je m'assurais qu'ils ne parviennent jamais au bout de leur mission ! »

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des retrouvailles et du rapprochement entre Hashirama et Madara ?**

 **D'après-vous, qui était cette ombre ?**

 **Qu'elles sont ses intentions envers nos 2 héros ?**

 **Pourquoi Hashirama avait l'air si triste ?**

 **Est-ce qu'Hashirama arrivera à sauver Itama ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
